Next DiRT Game Wishlist
Here is the place to put your suggestions for the next DiRT game. Add your suggestions by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. Please refrain from removing or editing other's suggestions, unless it is clearly trolling or vandalism. *'Make sure to type ~~~~ after your posts.' *'This is not a place for ranting. Keep your comments focused and to-the-point.' *'Do not remove or criticise other's suggestions.' *'And don't forget that this is an ''unofficial wishlist. There is no guarantee that Codemasters will see this!' General suggestions *Organize Online championships with divisions so the community could compete online, starting from the lowest division and having to rank up to the top division to race with the best. There would be seasons so that every division would play at the same time, sort who ranks up in the end of the season and who falls in the table. Make it announced on your codemasters dirt 4 website so it gets all the attention, plus maybe make some sort of prize for the top 3 in the top division. Give manufacturers some sense as well, like manufacters being able to win titles as well although it'd be just symbolic. This is basicaly an idea like League of Legends is doing. They have division and the top play in LANs and online tournaments for money. If you advertise it properly, it'll succeed. We really need a decent rally game in the market and you Codemasters are the right people to develop one. We need the old WRC cars back (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6RuUaPhvQk) that made rallying shine back in that time. Off with the current commercial-bullshit cars full of ads. *HAVE EVERYTHING UNLOCKED FROM THE START OF THE GAME!!! *I suggested codemaster team to remake the colin mcrae rally 1998. *Trivial suggestions that do not really fit into other categories go here. *Start the game off in 1.6 litre kit cars; Micras, 106's and clios. Not the new generations, the older, pre 2000 generations.Killerwolfhound (talk) 21:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) *Bring Subaru BRZ / Toyota FT86 / Scion FRS, Peugeot 208, as a rally and trailblazer car with bentley rally car as a final gift. *Mitsubishi outlander / pajero, porsche cayene / macan, mercedes benz GL klasse AMG 65 or G Klasse AMG 63 as a landrush car *Keep the screenshot capture feature from DiRT 2/3, or maybe a dedicated photo mode such as in ''MotorStorm. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We want many of licensed rally cars, plus include Citroen BX 4TC Group B, Nissan 240RS, and Toyota Celica Twin-cam Turbo as well. --Videogamer13 (talk) 16:23, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 18:28, November 26, 2012 (UTC)bring back the point where you hit an ai's car they say something and also bring back all the cars from DiRT 1, DiRT 2, and DiRT 3 *We wanted Ken Block and Travis Pastrana reappears in DiRT 4. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring Jonas Andromeda name as AI opponent and make him have a tough AI skill. Videogamer13 (talk) 12:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *The 90s class rally cars should be renamed to Group A, fit the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III into Group A class. Also fit the monster trucks such as Bigfoot, Grave Digger and etc into the game. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 09:19, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Colin McRae name as AI opponent as well. Videogamer13 (talk) 21:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) *Put Travis Pastrana's 2013 Dodge Dart rallycross car and livery in there. January 6, 2013 *Bring back Katie Justice and Jayde Taylor. Also bring my own fictional Gymkhana driver, KeeKee Litzer (UK) *Use the Skoda Fabia as a new car. *Avatar and racing suit editor. You unlock more customization choices as you progress through the Career or by leveling up. *Bring back Kamaz and MAN trucks for raid discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 10:27, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *Bring back time trials, and also make levels go up to 100 maximum (like in Pokemon B&W). *Bring Seat Ibiza Cupra, Seat Leon Cupra and '67 Ford Mustang GTA 289.--Mustang 97 (talk) 19:39, May 8, 2013 (UTC) *Introduce a pure career mode where you buy and build a cheap rally car (sorta of like forza). Try to get sponsored to get to the big leagues and join a exclusive racing team. Make the process like the real thing. Impliment XGames (done better in Dirt 2) AND Global Rallycross Championship series into the game. Add the joker laps to the rallycross races. (JC 05/13/13). *Have more classic rally cars and less of the modern rally raid & gymkhana stuff. We don't just want Monster Subarus and DC Shoes Fiestas, we want to see HB Audi Quattro S1s, Martini Lancia 037s & Lancia Delta S4s and Totip Lancia Delta Integrales aswell. Have a lot more Group B & Group A cars. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Focus on the rally part of the game and less on the other disciplines. We want more rally! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Have more variety in the Rally stages. In DiRT 3 I felt like every stage was pretty much in the same place with the occasional change in direction of the road. We want to feel like every stage is different. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *Include some of the early WRC era cars from the late 90s/early 00s like the Ford Focus, Peugeot 206, Citroën Xsara, Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI etc. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have Group S as a secret unlockable vehicle class. Within this class include vehicles such as the Lancia ECV1, Lancia ECV2, Audi 002 Quattro and Toyota 222D. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Have a complete overhaul on the vehicle class names. Merge 60s & 70s to form Group 4, Put the appropriate cars out of the 80s class (Manta 400 & R5 Turbo, since these 2 cars were part of the Group B era) into the Group B class and merge the rest of the 80s with the 90s to form Group A. Also rename the Open class to either Rally America or Group N, and rename the Pro class to WRC. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 11:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *Add a livery editor similar to the likes of ModNation Racers or of Forza Motorsport. *Please DO NOT take away the driverCAM *Start in a $30,000 rally car in Rally America, then work up to a full out rally car... And when you get that you can race in GRC and Gymkhana Grid. *Dakar''' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *Pikes peak' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *More stages in welsh woods' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *Euro Rallycross tracks' 15:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)' *bring out more classic cars like old Datsun/nissan cars, bmw 2002, allow a greater variety of cars to be used. not just the most popular rally cars. also custom liveries. i like ken block but that doesnt mean i want to look like him all day. bring in global region rallies. like the Rally America series. also a greater variety in events. europe has many rallys that can be used in addtion to one off events like Isle of Man and pikes peak would be one to add. and bring out rallys from Australia and asia. also real rallyx tracks i like the creative invented ones but it doesnt beat playing on the actual. this should be like the Forza for rally. 02:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Disciplines Racing disciplines that you wish to appear or return go here. *Make joker laps on Rallycross *Include Pikes Peak *Include real Rallycross tracks (GRC, X-Games, ect.) *Formula Cross - miniature rally-cars, based off of Yamaha and Honda ATVs. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Rallycross, Gymkhana, Raid, and Landrush discipline into DiRT 4. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:29, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Multi-class rallycross/landrush-style events pitting, for example, Open/S2000/Landrush in one track simultaneously 16:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back head 2 head to give it an X Games feeling for rally, rallycross cars. January 20, 2013 *Maybe bring more areas in Joyride, please. February 19th, 2013 *Add a demolition event named Crash Carnage. How to play: 2 players are on a point to point track, either a Rally or Trailblazer. When at the middle, both racers try crashing into each other. The player with the most damage wins. Weird, right? *Incorporate all game modes from both DiRT 3 and DiRT Showdown, for satisfying all needs. *Stadium Super Trucks. 14:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 20:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Not exactly sure this would happen but how about Monster Jam, Mudbogging, or Rock Crawling, or even... Mud drag racing *Rally, rally and more rally!!! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Rally with very long stages, rallycross is funny too. *A licensed rally championship to run alongside or be integrated into career mode for a more sim type feel, so annoying only being able to do stages a couple minutes long and rallies a few stages long in D3 Locations Where do ''you want to race? Tell us here. *Bring back Croatia and Malaysia from DiRT 2. Chuck1551 (talk) 16:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *Fit Germany and United Kingdom rally stages too --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 16:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) *We also need the tracks set on planet Mars, it's really enjoy for rallying on the Martian desert. --7TimesChampionLoeb (talk) 11:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) **Could be like a secret unlockable level, lol. 16:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC)How about the Spreckels Sugar Plantation in Salinas CA? It has a good mix of warehouses and various stuff like pallet stacks behind the towers but I'd say that this should be one of the joyride areas and it has a big soccer field So it would be a great place to perform spins, smashes, drifts and jumps *Include more rally locations like Australia, Greece, Bulgaria, Corsica, and Monte Carlo. Also bring back Pikes Peak for the hillclimb/trailblazer discipline. --Videogamer13 (talk) 08:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back the Home Depot Center in LA for head 2 head and rallycross. January 20, 2013 *Do Sonic, Mario, Kirby, and Pokemon video game tracks. Unlocked at level 19. Used for all disciplines. **Add also courses based on animes such as Black Butler or Fairy Tail. ''Especially ''Fairy Tail. Its world is perfect for rally racing. ***Add also a special venue based on Daten City, the setting of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. The toughest venue in the game, unlocked by clearing successfully the final battle (see below) or at Driver Level 30 with the hidden song "No Manners" by Evil Nine and special Panty & Stocking-themed liveries for all cars. *Add Las Vegas for rallycross and Formula Cross. *Add a track editor. ~~~~ Giganicky *Finland, Kenya, Austrailia, UK, USA, Japan, Germany, France (Corsica), Italy, Spain, Sweden, Norway, Monaco/Monte Carlo, Cyprus, Turkey, Croatia, Malaysia, Argentina, Greece. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 12:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Argentina Rally should be there... *Recreate all the official stage of WRC in the most realistic way possible. Narrow streets, jumps, dangerous holes, hairpins and create dangerous situations like ice where you need to brake FOR REAL and control the slipness reaction of your car (exemple descent hairpins whit ice or dry gravel) *All GRC tracks and all Rally America rallies! Vehicles Bring back all these cars and their championship shown here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6RuUaPhvQk The golden era of Rallying was during that time period and sadly those who have the WRC licenses only care about the commercial bull****. Rally Group 4 *Alpine A110 1600S (FR) *BMC Morris 1800S Mk.II (ADO17 "Landcrab") (GB) *BMC Morris Mini Cooper S (GB) *Datsun 240Z (JP) *FIAT 124 Abarth (IT) *FIAT 131 Abarth (IT) *Ford Escort Mk.I RS1600 (GB) *Ford Escort Mk.II RS1800 (EU) *Hillman Avenger (GB) *Hillman Imp (GB) *Lancia Fulvia HF (IT) *Lancia Stratos HF (IT) *Lotus Cortina Mk.I (GB) *Opel Ascona A Irmscher (Walter Röhrl) (DE) *Opel Kadett GTE 16V (DE) *Opel Manta A Irmscher (Walter Röhrl) (DE) *Peugeot 504 (FR) *Renault 5 Turbo (FR) *SAAB 96 V4 (SE) *Seat 1430 (ES) *Škoda 130RS (CZ) *Talbot Sunbeam Lotus (GB) *Triumph Dolomite Sprint (GB) *Vauxhall Chevette HSR (GB) *Vauxhall Firenza (GB) *Vauxhall HB Viva GT (GB) *Volvo 123GT (SE) Group B *Alfa Romeo Alfasud Sprint 6C (IT) *Audi Quattro A1 (DE) *Audi Quattro A2 (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro S1 (DE) *BMW M1 (DE) *Citroën BX4TC (FR) *Daihatsu Charade DeTomaso 926R (JP) *Ferrari 308 GTB (IT) *Ford Escort Mk3 RS1700T (EU) *Ford RS200 (EU) *Lada Samara EVA (RU) *Lancia 037 (IT) *Lancia Delta S4 (IT) *Mazda RX-7 (JP) *Mitsubishi Starion 4WD (JP) *MG Metro 6R4 (GB) *Nissan 240RS (JP) *Opel Ascona 400 (DE) *Opel Manta 400 (DE) *Peugeot 205 T16 (FR) *Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 (FR) *Porsche 959 (DE) *Renault 5 Maxi Turbo (FR) *Škoda 130LR (CZ) *Toyota Celica Twin Cam Gr. B (JP) Group S (secret unlockable) *Audi 002 Quattro (DE) *Lancia ECV1 (IT) *Lancia ECV2 (IT) *Opel Kadett Rallye 4x4 (DE) *Toyota 222D (JP) Group A *Alfa Romeo GTV6 (IT) *Audi 200 Quattro (DE) *BMW M3 E30 (DE) *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (EU) *Ford Sierra RS Cosworth (EU) *Ford Sierra Sapphire Cosworth (EU) *Lancia Delta HF 4WD (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale 16V (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale 8V (IT) *Lancia Delta Integrale Evoluzione (IT) *Mazda 323 (JP) *Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo I (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo II (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IV (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo V (JP) *Peugeot 106 Rally 16v (FR) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 555 (JP) *Subaru Legacy (JP) *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk.IV (JP) *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk.V (JP) *Toyota Celica GT-Four Mk.VI (JP) WRC *Citroën C4 WRC '10 (FR) *Citroën DS3 WRC (FR) *Citroën Xsara WRC '04 (FR) *Ford Escort WRC '97 (EU) *Ford Fiesta WRC '11 (EU) *Ford Focus WRC '02 (EU) *Ford Focus WRC '10 (EU) *Hyundai Accent WRC '02 (KR) *Hyundai i20 WRC (KR) *Mini Countryman WRC (GB) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VI WRC '99 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII WRC '01 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII WRC '03 (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer WRC '05 (JP) *Peugeot 206 WRC '00 (FR) *Peugeot 307 WRC '05 (FR) *SAAB 9-5 (SE) *Seat Cordoba WRC '97 '98 '99 (ES) *Škoda Fabia WRC '03 (CZ) *Škoda Octavia WRC '01 (CZ) *Subaru Impreza 22B WRC '98 (JP) *Subaru Impreza 44B WRC '01 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRC '03 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRC '06 (JP) *Toyota Corolla WRC '97 (JP) *Smart WRC turpo Super 2000 *Citroën DS3 RRC (FR) *FIAT Grande Punto Super 2000 (IT) *Ford Fiesta R5 (EU) *Ford Fiesta RRC (EU) *Ford Fiesta Super 2000 (EU) *Mini John Cooper Works Super 2000 (GB) *Peugeot 207 Cup Super 2000 (FR) *Peugeot 208 T16 (FR) *Proton Satria Neo Super 2000 (MY) *Škoda Fabia Super 2000 (CZ) *Toyota Corolla Super 2000 (JP) *Volkswagen Polo S2000 (DE) 2WD/JWRC *Citroën C2 (FR) *Citroën Saxo S1600 (FR) *FIAT Punto (IT) *Ford Fiesta (EU) *Opel Adam (DE) *Peugeot 306 Maxi (FR) *Renault Clio S1600 (FR) *Renault Clio Williams (FR) *Renault Maxi Megane (FR) *Seat Ibiza (ES) *Skoda Felicia (CZ) *Suzuki Swift (JP) R3 *Citroën DS3 R3 (FR) *Renault Clio R3 (FR) Bonus *Ford World Rally Transit '00 (EU) Rally America 4WD *Colin McRae R4 (GB) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Rally) (EU) *Ford Fiesta Open Class (EU) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI N12 (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI SRT USA (N13) (JP) 2WD *Ford Escort Mk II (Ken Block version) (EU) *Ford Fiesta R2 (EU) *Scion xD Rally Car (JP) Rallycross *Audi Sport Quattro RallyX (DE) *Audi Sport Quattro S1 RallyX (DE) *Citroën C4 Rallycross (FR) *Citroën DS3 Rallycross (FR) *Dodge Dart (Rallycross) (US) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Rallycross) (EU) *Ford Fiesta Rallycross (EU) *Ford Fiesta ST Rallycross (EU) *Ford Fiesta ST RX43 (EU) *Ford Focus ST RallyX (EU) *Ford RS200 Evolution (EU) *Lancia Delta S4 RallyX (IT) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Rallycross (JP) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (JP) *MG Metro 6R4 (GB) *Peugeot 207 T16 4X4 (FR) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Rallycross (JP) *Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Rallycross (JP) *Opel Kadett 4x4/Vauxhall Astra 4S (Rallycross) (DE) *Volkswagen Polo R Rallycross (DE) Trailblazer Modern *Banks Power/Dallenbach Chevrolet (US) *BMW Z4 M Coupe (DE) *Chevrolet Camaro SSX (US) *Dacia Duster No Limit Rally Car (RO) *Dallenbach Special (US) *Ford Fiesta OMSE Pikes Peak (EU) *Ford Mustang GT (US) *Mini "No Limit" Pikes Peak (GB) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (US) *Nissan 350Z (JP) *Palatov D4PPS (US) *Peugeot 208 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Radical SR3 (GB) *Rhys Millen Racing Hyundai PM580 (NZ/KR) Retro *Audi Sport Quattro S1 Pikes Peak (DE) *Ford RS200E Pikes Peak (EU) *Mitsubishi FTO Pikes Peak (JP) *Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak (JP) *Peugeot 205 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak (FR) *Toyota Celica Pikes Peak (JP) *Toyota Tacoma Pikes Peak (JP) *Porsche GT1 *MGB V8 *BMW 2002 *Team Edlinger Special M3 E30 *Ferrari F40 *Ferarri F50 Vintage Muscle *Buick GNX (US) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '71 (US) *Datsun 240SX (JP) *Dodge Charger R/T '70 (US) *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '69 (US) *Ford XB Falcon (Targa Tasmania) (AU) *Holden HT Monaro GTS 350 (AU) *Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda (US) *Pontiac GTO "The Judge" (US) *Vauxhall FE Ventora 5.0L ( DTV "Big Bertha") '74 (GB) *Dodge Challenger '71 (US) *Chevy Camaro YSC '69 (US) *Dodge Viper '91 (US) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 '71 (US) *Chevy Corvette '56 (US) *Ford Thunderbird '58 (US) Time Attack *EPS Motorsport Mitubishi EVO 9RS (JP) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe (KR) Big Rigs *Freightliner Cascadia (US) *Kenworth T2000 '00 (US) Electric *EV West BMW M3 E36 (DE) *Monster Sport E-Runner (JP) *Mitsubishi i-MiEV Evolution (JP) *Toyota TMG EV P002 (JP) Gymkhana *Beard Life/Hoonigan Mazda RX-7 FC (JP) *Derek "Buttsy" Butler Toyota Soarer (Gymkhana Grid) (JP) *Dragon Performance Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Eunos Cosmo 20B (JP) *Ford Fiesta GYM3 (EU) *Ford Fiesta HFHV (Gymkhana) (EU) *Ford Mustang RTR (Formula Drift/Gymkhana Grid) (US) *Ford Mustang RTR-X (US) *Ford Mustang S281 (Car vs Motorcycle Drift Battle 2 ) (US) *Mad Mike's 26B-REW (4 rotor) Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Mazda RX8 (JP) *Mini Cooper S Gymkhana (GB) *Mitsubishi Evolution Evo JUN (JP) *Nissan 350Z (JP) *Nissan 370Z (JP) *Porsche GT3 (DE) *RE-Amemiya Mazda RX-7 FD (JP) *Ryuji Miki Top Secret Nissan Silvia S15 (JP) *Saturn Sky (DE/GB/US) *Scion tC (JP) *Subaru Impreza N12 (JP) *Subaru Impreza N13 (JP) *Top Secret Toyota Supra RZ (JP) *Toyota Trueno AE86 (JP) *Dodge Viper SRT-10 Competition Coupe (US) *Shelby GT500 Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift (US) *BMW M3 GTR (GE) *Mazda RX-7 (JP) *Nissan Skyline R34 2Fast2Furious (JP) *Honda S200 2Fast2Furious (JP) *Honda NSX-R (JP) *Nissan GT-R Egoist(JP) *2006 Saleen S2818 (US) *Subaru BRZ (JP) *Scion FR-S (JP) *Toyota GT-86 (JP) *2004 Mazda RX8 Fast And Furious Tokyo Drift (JP) Raid T1 *Bowler EXR (GB) *Bowler Nemesis (GB) *Bowler Wildcat (GB) *Citroën ZX Rallye Raid Evo5 (FR) *McRae Enduro MC-4 RS (GB) *Mini John Cooper Works Dakar (GB) *Mitsubishi Racing Lancer (JP) *Mitsubishi Pajero (JP) *Nissan Pickup Dakar 2004 (JP) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 (DE) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 (DE) *Hummer H3 (US) T4 *DAF CF Rally Raid (NL) *DAF Turbo Twin 2 Dakar (NL) *Kamaz 4911 (RU) *MAN TGA (DE) *Mercedes-Benz Unimog (DE) *Tatra T815 (CZ) Stock Raid *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (US) *Mopar Ram Runner (US) *Volkswagen Race Touareg 3 Qatar Concept (DE) Bonus *Rolls-Royce Corniche '81 (GB) Trophy Trucks *BJ Baldwin Chevrolet Silverado (US) *BMW X6 Trophy Truck (DE) *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Trophy Truck (US) *Toyota Tundra Trophy Truck (US) *Volkswagen Touareg TDI Trophy Truck (DE) World Of Outlaws Late Model Racing *WoO Late Model Stock Car (US) Sprint Cars *WoO Sprint Car (US) Category:Unofficial Drivers Suggestion for AI drivers in game (both real and fictional names) and their driving skills (below 50% is poor driving skill and above 50% is tough driving skill). A final battle with five of the racers a la Pokémon Elite Four (in order: Travis Pastrana, Jonas Andromeda, Tanner Foust, Ken Block, Sébastien Ogier) and two superbosses (extremely difficult to beat boss) (Sébastien Loeb and Colin McRae) are included. *Colin McRae (Scotland) (tougher superboss) (110% skill) *Sébastien Loeb (France) (superboss) (100% skill) *Sébastien Ogier (France) (final boss, 5th part) (99% skill) *Ken Block (USA) (final boss, 4th part) (92% skill) *Jonas Andromeda (USA) (final boss, 2nd part) (87% skill) *Travis Pastrana (USA) (final boss, 1st part) (80% skill) *Tanner Foust (USA) (final boss, 3rd part) (91% skill) *Dave Mirra (USA) (mid-boss) (71% skill) *Petter Solberg (Norway) (95% skill) *Thierry Neuville (Belgium) (mid-boss) (89% skill) *Katie Justice (USA) (65% skill) *Jayde Taylor (USA) (60% skill) *Liam Doran (Great Britain) (mid-boss) (88% skill) *Sverre Isachsen (Norway) (83% skill) *Diana Andromeda (USA) (58% skill) - Jonas Andromeda's cousin *Alister McRae (Scotland) (75% skill) - Colin McRae's younger brother *Pat Doran (Great Britain) (85% skill) - Liam Doran's father *Patrick Dempsey (USA) (75% skill) *Johnny Greaves (USA) (72% skill) *Chris Atkinson (Australia) (normal boss) (77% skill) *Nasser Al-Atiyyah (Qatar) (79% skill) *Mohammed Ben Sulayem (UAE) (normal boss) (80% skill) *Jon Tucker (Great Britain) (normal boss) (81% skill) *Luca Rossetti (Italy) (76% skill) Basic fictional drivers below. Feel free to get your opinion and put them below but please don't use any funny names. Also don't forget to put they skills as well. Any of basic drivers should not have more than 70% skill. *Max Davison (Australia) (69% skill) *Darren Lynch (Ireland) (65% skill) *Fraser McDonald (Scotland) (47% skill) *Daniel Hayes (USA) (53% skill) *Troy Mackenzie (Australia) (58% skill) *Michele Pirro (Italy) (66% skill) *Chester Williams (Great Britain) (45% skill) *Bernard Neville (France) (50% skill) AI cars/liveries Suggestion for AI drivers to drive each cars with which liveries. *'Ken Block' - Ford Fiesta HFHV/''Ken Block Monster Energy'', Ford Fiesta WRC '11/''Monster Energy WRT'', Ford Fiesta HFHV RallyX/''Ken Block Monster Energy''. *'Jonas Andromeda' - Citroen C4 WRC/''Citroen Total WRT'', Subaru Impreza 555/''Colin McRae Memorial'', Peugeot 205 T16 E2/''Peugeot Talbot Motorsport'', Ford Escort Mk2/''Red Bull Ford Team'', Subaru Impreza N12/''Subaru Rally Team USA'', VW Race Touareg 2/''Red Bull VW Motorsport'', Ford Mustang RTR-X/''Red Bull Ford Team'', Ford Fiesta OMSE Pikes Peak/''Olsberg Racing Team'', Citroen C4 Rallycross/''Red Bull Rallycross Team'', Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak/''Peugeot Motorsport''. *'Sébastien Loeb' - Citroen DS3 WRC/''Citroen Total WRT'', Peugeot 208 T16 Pikes Peak/''Red Bull Peugeot Motorsport'', Citroen DS3 Rallycross/''Citroen Total RX Team''. *'Liam Doran' - Citroen DS3 Rallycross/''Doran Citroen Motorsport''. *'Colin McRae' - Citroen Xsara WRC/''Citroen Total WRT'', Colin McRae R4/''Colin McRae Motorsport'', Subaru Impreza 555/''555 Subaru WRT'', Ford Escort Mk2/''Colin McRae Motorsport'', Nissan Pickup Dakar 2004/''Nissan Motorsport'', Ford Sierra RS Cosworth/''Ford Motorsport'', Mitsubishi FTO Pikes Peak/''Valvoline'', Subaru Impreza GD Rallycross/''No Fear Black''. Soundtrack Suggestions for the in-game music. Don't bother to sign your suggestions with ~~~~. Please also add a YouTube link to each song. *Boombastic-Shaggy *Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie *Wheels-Foo Fighters *Project Bassline-Drop the Pressure (Jack Beats 'Rinse Out Rave' Remix) *David Robidoux-Nascar theme *Pendulum-Girl In The Fire *ELO-Showdown *Gaslight Anthem-I'da Called You Woody, Joe *Pendulum-9000 Miles *The Qemists-Stompbox (superboss theme, VS Colin McRae) *Primal Scream-Necro Hex Blues *Queens of the Stone Age-Sick, Sick, Sick *The Enemy-Aggro *Tokio Hotel-Monsoon *Daughtry-It's Not Over *311-Beautiful Disaster *Foo Fighters-Everlong *Nirvana-About A Girl *Jane's Addiction-Mountain Song *Nas-Made You Look *The Hives-Tick Tick Boom *Imagine Dragons-Hear Me *The Crystal Method ft. Matisyahu-Drown in the Now (as opening theme) *The Chemical Brothers-The Big Jump *Hard-Fi-Suburban Knights *Alpinestars ft. Brian Molko (of Placebo)-Carbon Kid *The Duke Spirit-Send a Little Love Token *The Heavy-Don't Say Nothing *the entire "Welcome Reality" album from Nero *Plan B-Stay Too Long (Pendulum Remix) *Dirtyphonics ft. Foreign Beggars-No Stopping Us *Netsky-Love Has Gone *Netsky-We Can Only Live Today (Puppy) *Danny Byrd ft. Netsky-Tonight *The Cardigans-My Favourite Game *Evil Nine ft. Spoek Mathambo - No Manners (hidden unlockable song) *Queens of the Stone Age - No One Knows (final boss medley, pt. 1, VS Travis Pastrana) *Chromeo - Night By Night *Enter Shikari-Sorry - You're Not a Winner *Enter Shikari-Sssnakepit *Hadouken!-Parasite *Dirty Vegas-Little White Doves *Planet Funk-Another Sunrise *Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Heads Will Roll *Danny Byrd ft. Roni Size-Grit *Danny Byrd-Love You Like This *Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra-Cobrastyle *Matisyahu-Youth *Matisyahu-Searchin' *Two Door Cinema Club-Something Good Can Work (The Twelves Remix) *Hybrid-Blind Side *Digitalism-Encore *Digitalism-Zdarlight (Fedde le Grand & Deniz Koyu Remix) *Digitalism-Blitz *Bloc Party-The Prayer (Does It Offend You, Yeah? Remix) *Phoenix-Lisztomania (Alex Metric Remix) (final boss medley, pt. 3, VS Tanner Foust) *Flux Pavilion-I Can't Stop *Hybrid-Finished Symphony (as ending theme) *Senses Fail-Calling All Cars *Pendulum-Witchcraft (superboss theme, VS Sébastien Loeb) *Gwen Stefani ft. Akon-The Sweet Escape *Maxïmo Park-Our Velocity (final boss medley, pt. 4, VS Ken Block) *The Crystal Method-Born Too Slow (final boss medley, pt. 2, VS Jonas Andromeda) *Three Days Grace-Animal I Have Become (mid-boss theme) *Armin van Buuren ft. Trevor Guthrie-This Is What It Feels Like *Alex Metric-Scandalism *CSS-Rat Is Dead (Rage) *LCD Soundsystem-Daft Punk Is Playing At My House *LCD Soundsystem-Us v Them *!!!-Heart of Hearts *!!!-Hello? Is This Thing On? *Knife Party-Power Glove *Knife Party-LRAD *Knife Party-EDM Death Machine *Knife Party-Internet Friends VIP *Mistabishi-All The Things You Want But Don't Need *Goldfrapp-Train (T. Raumschmiere Remix) *T. Raumschmiere-The Game is Not Over *Arty ft. Chris James-Together We Are *Seabound-Scorch the Ground (Rotersand Mix) *Covenant-Bullet *Covenant-20 Hz (final boss medley, final part, VS Sébastien Ogier) *Evil Nine-Restless *Zedd ft. Matthew Koma-Spectrum (Extended Mix , Arty Remix and Armin van Buuren Remix ) *A-Trak & Tommy Trash-Tuna Melt *Pendulum-Set Me On Fire *Scuba-The Hope *Way Out West-Killa *Junkie XL ft. Lauren Rocket-Cities in Dust *Celldweller-Own Little World *Celldweller-Switchback *Celldweller-Solaris *Alex Metric-What Now *Alex Metric-Shirley You Can't Be Serious? *Above & Beyond-Walter White *Wolfmother-Dimension *Incubus-Light Grenades *Goose-Black Gloves *Auto Aggression-The Sky Is Not Yours *Airbourne-Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast *Squarepusher-Do You Know Squarepusher *Aphex Twin-Come To Daddy (Pappy Mix) *Leftfield-Phat Planet *PANTyRAID-Get The Money *Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine? *TV on the Radio-Wolf Like Me *Skream-Midnight Request Line *blink-182-Man Overboard *Asian Dub Foundation-Flyover *TRUSTcompany-Downfall *APM-High Velocity *The Qemists ft. Wiley-Dem Na Like Me *Tinie Tempah-Pass Out *Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth-Frisky *Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner-Written in the Stars *Underworld-Rez *Queens of the Stone Age-My God Is The Sun *Simian Mobile Disco-Cerulean *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis-Thrift Shop (no, seriously!) *Skindred-Cut Dem (normal boss theme) *!!!-Jamie, My Intentions Are Bass *The Crystal Method-Roll It Up *The Crystal Method ft. LMFAO-Sine Language (launch trailer theme) *T.I.-24's *The Who- Won't be fooled again *Dilated People- Who's Who *The Who- Baba O'Riley *Crystal Method- Born Too Slow *Tyga- Diamond Life (Instrumental) Pendulum- The Tempest *This might be kinda off-topic, but adding a music player/Sound Test mode would be great. ~~~~Giganicky **Agreed. It's pretty annoying when only three other racing games I play frequently have this feature, it's nice to listen to stuff that you like for a change. 22:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *Era-Appropriate music: As racing classes in DiRT 3 were based on decades, it would help the feel of authenticity if 80s music was played in replays after 80s class races, 90s music for the Imprezas, Escorts and Evos, and 00s music for the era of the Focus and Xsara, and by extension (though this is a bit off topic) it would be cool to see period older editions of sponsor company logos trackside e.g. the old BP shield in the 70s races. Listening to older songs for the majority of the time might not be to everyone's taste, so this should be a turnoffable feature. **Cool suggestion. For example, you can hear "Everlong" by the Foo Fighters while racing with a '90s car, or "Sine Language" by The Crystal Method while racing with a '00s car. It's really nice as idea, it gives a bit of a twist to the game, and people might even discover new artist who they didn't know because they did music before they were born. Giganicky Category:Unofficial